Let Me Go Fanfiction
by SusiLuzardo
Summary: Helena and Demetrius used to live a joyful life until she cheated on him. Will Demetrius find true love again? will his heart be able to trust again? Find out..


The moment has finally come, the moment when I can finally release myself from her. She had been haunting my mind for a long time and now I finally got set free. I'm looking at myself in the mirror in this fine suit wondering about her existence. It's been 7 years, I think, since I met this beautiful girl whom I thought could be the one, since I fell in love, since I got my heart broken. On top of all, it's been 5 years since my life changed forever.

About 5 years ago I was this innocent young adult doing just my daily routine. I would always wake up early in the morning, take a shower, put on my newly washed uniform, and head out to the bakery where I worked at which was only 5 blocks away. My family was actually wealthy but my dad decided I should go work somewhere because I was too young to work in his business.

So there I was rolling and cutting bread dough, I was bored, in fact I was bored of my whole life, I always felt so empty inside and I also felt lonely and depressed, it's like one day was repeating over and over again. I wanted to do something productive for my life, something that would make me happy and proud of myself. I also wanted to find someone to love and to take care of, I remembered not that long ago my dad told me about this beautiful girl called Hermia, she was one of my dad's friend's daughter and he told me she was absolutely stunning. For some reason I said no.

"But maybe if I meet her she will like me, maybe there's a future for us" I whispered silently to myself.

"Pshh, silly Demetrius, how would you think someone would fall in love with you, I mean, look at yourself" I whispered again to myself as I slowly glanced down to look at my dirty uniform.

My thoughts were cut off by a beautiful voice that rang behind me. When I turned around I saw this gorgeous, perfect woman standing behind the counter. My eyes immediately locked into hers, admiring how perfect they were. I noticed how her pupils were shining with the day

I didn't realize I was looking at her like a fool until she cleared her throat awkwardly. I immediately shook my head and asked her again what she wanted; this time I got it clear and packed up the 3 loafs of bread she was asking for. After I handed her the bag with bread she said thank you but she stayed there staring at me, as if trying to get to know me through my eyes. I just stood there looking at her shyly. Out of the blue a small curve formed on her lips as she told me "My name is Helena, what's yours?"

I responded with a smirk on my face, "I'm Demetrius".

"Nice to meet you Demetrius" Helena responded.

Then I told her in the most elegant way possible, "pleasure's mine"

After an awkward silence she suddenly asked me, "Do you really like this job?"

I was so amazed by her magnificent face that I opened up to her immediately, I told her how I hated my job and how I was bored of my life. I felt like what I was saying was boring and not interesting because honestly I was more interested in listening to her than talking about my dull life. But when I saw her eyes, I noticed she was interested in me, I could notice it because of her eyes, they were widened, and her pupils were wide and they were sparkling.

Our eyes were always locked on each other's and when I started talking about my life I noticed how her eyes had gotten soft, I guess she felt sorry for me. Knowing that she might feel sorrow for me made me feel weird, it made me feel like she actually cared about me and that she understood how I was feeling. For once in my lifetime I wasn't feeling alone, and I truly liked the feeling.

After I finished talking she told me, "Well, sweet Demetrius, I also come from a wealthy family, though I'm not working at the moment so I'm just accomplishing duties for my family."

"Well, that seems so much more fun than what I do" I sighed, pointing to the whole bakery.

"Dear Demetrius" she paused, "If you're not happy with what you do, then why do you keep doing it, you know, you only have one life and you should make the best of it.

"My dad only let's me work here, of course, until I get to be old enough to work in his business, but that's way down the road" I responded realizing that I should accept the fact that my life won't get any successful, not until about 2-5 more years.

"Well, I don't think that's far down the road" she said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a clear confused look marking my face.

"I mean why don't you tell your dad that you're mature enough to work in his business? Because to me, you seem like a very mature and intelligent gentleman" Helena said smiling at me.

"I appreciate that Helena, thank you," I paused, "I think that's a great idea.

She nodded and then looked at her watch, the clock was about to strike 2 in the afternoon, this means two hours had gone by. She immediately panicked and grabbed her bag of bread. I noticed since she was in a hurry I had to say what I wanted to tell her fast so I just blurted out.

"Helena! Do you want to go out with me?"

Gladly she happily said yes.

I remember that night being wonderful. I had taken her to a little place; it felt really nice and cozy especially since I was there with her. I remember she was wearing a beautiful purple tunic that fell lightly to her toes, her hair was wavy and was moving in sync with the wind, and her eyes were brighter than the moonlight.

"Demetrius, this is truly a wonderful place, you didn't have to do this for me" she said glancing at the little restaurant we were at.

"Helena, I only do this for people who are actually worth being with, and that's you" I said.

Her cheeks started to blush and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

We chatted and chatted about our lives and what we wanted to be in the future and since that time I felt like we really connected. I felt like we were a two-piece trying to find the way to fit perfectly.

I started taking her out on many more and more dates and on each date I started to like her more and more until I got to a point where I told myself that I was in love with her. I remember we were sitting on a wooden bench watching the beautiful Athenian sunset, I remember that afternoon she looked beautiful, her caramel brown hair moving swiftly with the wind, her eyes that looked like an aqua blue ocean after a storm sparkling like never before, her red soft lips forming the brightest smile ever, I stared at her for a good 5 seconds until she asked me

"what's wrong?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore I had to tell her. I didn't even think about it so I blurted out, almost screaming "I love you"

she questioned my attitude but then she smiled as said "I love you too, Sweet loving Demetrius", and after that we kissed. It was a perfect kiss, after it we just watched the sunset in a comfortable silence.

Two years had passed and we've had our perfect relationship. Some of my friends would make fun of me because of how gooey and romantic we were, but I couldn't help it, when I was with her I felt like the whole world didn't matter but only us, she always took up all my five senses and whenever she spoke to me I fell in love with her even more, though I don't think that was possible. She had made me realize many things in life, she made me realize we only live one life so we should make the best of it, and with those words that left her mouth I decided to quit my job because she made me notice how unhappy and depressed I was when I worked there. I remember I woke up one day realizing I had to marry her, I had to marry her now. That same day she was taking me to a dinner with her parents. I got to say that I get along with them very well and it does seem like his father really likes me. I thought it would be a great idea to propose to her in that dinner. The sun was almost leaving so the sky was a darkish blue. I dressed up in my finest clothes, I took the red velvet small box out of my jacket, I opened it and glanced at the ring one more time, I smiled at myself and headed out to the dinner.

"Hello, Albus, good evening" I said in the most manly way possible, I wanted to show Helena's father I wasn't wasting Helena's time, I was here to love her and take care of her.

"Well hello Demetrius" he said kindly smiling at me.

"Hello, Mia, how are you?" I said, taking her hand and giving a small peck to it.

"Hello sweet Demetrius, always carrying your charm and your manners with you, come, take a seat" Said Helena's mother as she pointed to my seat, which was next to Helena's seat. After I took the seat I realized that in order for this dinner to go out well I should be brave and confident about what I say.

I remember I had just told a funny joke and everyone was laughing so I decided it was the moment to propose.

I said "pardon me but i have an announcement" I paused in order to see if they were okay with it.

Then I looked into Helena's eyes and smiled at her and said, "Helena, sweet, beautiful, goddess Helena, It's been almost 2 years since we met each other and since the moment I saw you I knew it was love at first sight. We've spent a long time together and instead of getting bored of each other we fall in love even more with each other, well what I guess I'm trying to say is.."

I took out the red velvet box, got on my knee and opened the box that showed the sparkling ring, "Helena, will you marry me?". I saw her smile getting huge, her eyes got really big and she was almost shaking.

Then she said the best word everyone wants to hear in the English language, she said "Yes", I was so happy I got up from my knee and kissed her right away, I could hear her parents were clapping, they seemed really happy about us two.

"Demetrius, of course I'll marry you, I love you so much" as she tried to hold back all her excitement

"I love you more, beautiful Helena" I responded with a huge grin on my face.

To summarize everything up, our wedding was magical, it was an outdoor wedding and all of my and her family was there, white flowers decorated the grass and the chairs, beautiful birds were chirping in the most delicate way, squirrels were running around, butterflies flit from flower to flower; everything was like a fairytale. I was just so thrilled of the idea of marrying her and so was she. Then came the moment when we both said our "I do" and after we kissed everyone started clapping, this was a very merry moment for all of us. You could feel in the air the happiness and the excitement of starting a new chapter in our lives.

Two years passed and we were so happy with each other, I was on my way home from work with flowers on my hand just for her. I wanted to surprise her because I was leaving work earlier than usual. I expected so much from her before I saw what I was about see. I opened the door and saw her kissing with another man. I immediately dropped the flowers; she then turned around and saw me standing there with my eyes filled with anger and also sadness. I remember how my veins were showing because of how much strength I was gathering on my fists. Helena headed over to me trying to stop me from hurting that man, but she couldn't,

She said, "Demetrius stop! I can explain! But please don't hurt Cronos! I beg you"

I stopped and literally screamed at her "who is this Cronos and why were you kissing him! I'm sorry Helena but last time I checked, you and I are married"

Suddenly my voice softened "I thought we actually had something special, I thought you loved me Helena! Oh but how could I be so naive how didn't I know you were going to do this to me and-"

she immediately cut me off and said "because you didn't Demetrius! You didn't know! Look I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me Demetrius but I swear this doesn't mean I don't love you. My love for you will never die. I'm sorry this was all a big mistake and I'll never forgive myself, I re-"

I cut her off and told her "it's not worth fighting, stop lying to me when I saw the truth a couple minutes ago so why would you even want to lie. No you know what? We're done Helena, I'm packing up my stuff and I'll leave out that door with my biggest hope that I'll never have to see you again."

I noticed how she started crying, maybe I was too harsh on her by leaving her but I had never gotten my heart broken and that pain gave me a lot of anger that I couldn't control. I packed all my things and left the house. When I closed the door behind me I noticed it was raining, and even though it was raining I could still feel the tears sliding down my face. I felt like I was broken into a million little pieces and then set fired to. I decided on going to my dad and mom's house and from that moment on I never saw Helena again.

Years later I had gotten over Helena but she still crossed my mind once in awhile. I was walking down the street and suddenly I saw this beautiful girl walk past me and I got a weird feeling, not like the feelings I got when I was with Helena, but it was still a special feeling, I decided to stop and talk to her, gladly she was very open to people and nice, and also beautiful, she told me her name was Adonia. Long story short, we fell in love with each other and we got along really well and then I decided to propose to her. So here I am right now telling my story of how Helena broke my heart and how Adonia got to mend it while I'm getting ready for my wedding. I'm putting my final touches, now I'm ready to head off to the altar where I'll be waiting for my beautiful Adonia.

Demetrius was already standing there waiting for Adonia, and then the music started playing as she came along walking by her dad's side down the aisle. She looked as beautiful as ever. Everyone was glad for Demetrius because he suffered a lot when Helena cheated on him. He looked so happy and relieved, he was finally starting his new life with his soul mate, and he also learned how to love again thanks to Adonia. Everyone was calmed and merry until they said

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Out of the blue came Helena sobbing as she said "Demetrius please take me back I feel so lonely without you I need you please I'm so sorry!"

Demetrius had his mouth hanging open but he responded back quickly.

"First of all why don't you go on with that Cronos guy and second why can't you leave me alone! I got over you, now I'm marrying beautiful Adonia, she taught me how to trust again, instead you lied to me, you broke my heart and that's something I'll never forgive, so leave my wedding now"

Helena's face suddenly was filled with jealousy and anger so she came running up the aisle and pushed poor Adonia. Helena started hitting her, leaving red and purple spots all over her body, her beautiful dress was ruined and so was her hair. Demetrius acted right away and pulled Helena back and told her

"What have you done!? What has Adonia done to you to deserve this!? You're an animal, you're mad, you need to leave now, you've ruined my life, why do you do this, just when I get over you, just when my heart got fixed piece by piece you come around and destroy it all over again? I will never forgive you Helena, never! I want you to leave me alone I don't even want to see your face on a painting, I curse you forever Helena!"

And with that Demetrius carried Adonia and took her to a safe place. That left Helena alone, she looked around the place, tears in her eyes while she saw the horrified looks she was getting from everyone, and with that she sobbed loudly and ran away into the woods. After this incident Adonia said she wouldn't take it anymore and broke up with Demetrius. Demetrius stared at her while she was pulling out the ring from her finger and put it in his hand, and with that she left. Demetrius was heartbroken once again and in many ways but his heart was mostly filled with anger, he promised himself he'll never talk to Helena again, he told himself he hated her. On the other hand, Helena just kept running and running away from what just happened and promised herself she would follow Demetrius until he forgives her; and so the story lives on.


End file.
